


You and I, plus four walls.

by JuliBalas



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliBalas/pseuds/JuliBalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are in Alexandria and Rick's group has just arrived in place and a redneck in question draws your attention with his quiet way, crude, silent and sexy. Will you be able to get his attention? Will he show something more? Only reading to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I, plus four walls.

**Author's Note:**

> It contains sex, too much sex and nudity. ;)

You are in the kitchen of your home while you wash the dishes and watch some of the new members of Alexandria circling the place through your window, trying to somehow see if that tasty redneck would be around ... What you have done these last was basically try to draw attention of Daryl, but whenever you tried some approach he seemed to want to dodge any way, without trying to be vulgar, you just acted naturally trying to know the guy. Daryl seemed to close about relation to other people beside looking only comfortable with his group. But you do not give up, your tactics changed dramatically, instead of you go after him and try to have a conversation with him, you have chosen a constant provocation, he lived alone in front of your house and you know the windows of your's were very close and you could see him and he could see you if he wants.  
After a long day working the outskirts of Alexandria you went to your house and knew that this time he would be at his house, right in front of yours, and you already know what to do. You enter in your house, in front of your sink and decides to take your shirt and your bra off, let your breasts show by the window, knowing that Daryl could be there on his home watching as you take your clothes in the middle of the kitchen, leaving window open enough for him to see all your nakedness, that now was exposed, lying on the kitchen counter with your legs spread in front of the window, so that now a completely focused Daryl observe you stroking your private parts with one hand while the other hand caressed your full and perky breasts, playing with your nipples and letting the redneck who was your neighbor fully aroused, Daryl began stroking his hard cock who asked to leave the now tight jeans, he stared at your pussy in the window, exposed just for him and he know it!  
While you were masturbating yourself with one hand, he hit a hand job on his cock and watched you, that shy redneck was now watching you from his kitchen, you naked with your legs wide open showing all your pussy and him with a fury masturbated himself.  
You thought it would be nice to change your position and stand on four's over the kitchen counter, showing not only your pussy but your ass for him while you still masturbating.  
Daryl could not stand it and had to leave the orgasm came, releasing all his sperm in the kitchen sink and then immediately removing the rest of his pants and he without thinking twice came out of his house and went straight to your's, leaving you surprise with his breathless arrival - So you get this hot pussy shows up just for me, open this way in front to my house and think I will not do anything? Oh dear, I'll eat you out and fuck you hard! - Daryl approached you, kiss you intently as he sticks two fingers inside your wet pussy, making you moan loudly, feeling your pussy throbbing. After he was kissing you he goes and sucked, chewed and licked your nipples and breasts with ease, leaving you increasingly crazy pleasure for him - Oh God Daryl, thi's amazing! Please fuck me! - You said it out loud, but he still was not going to penetrate you, he would make you suffer before fuck you, Daryl went down kissing your belly, biting lightly your waist until he came to your clitoris and there he sucked, put two fingers again inside you and sucked you intensely, leaving your pussy all wet for him, making more and more easy for him to stick his thick and big cock inside you - Oh baby girl that hot pussy! I know you wanted my cock inside you, bae I could not catch you and fuck you good in the middle of the city, i was thinking of something more discreet, but since you proved so open to me, I could not stand just watching you from the window, I had to come here and get you like this! - You were speechless, you would never imagine that this shy redneck man was this delicious at sex. After him lick nice your pussy he finally penetrated his hard cock inside you making you moan loudly and he put inside your pussy faster and faster and hard, making you both reach orgasm together.  
after you two regained your strength, Daryl has guided you to the couch in your living room and there asked you to be by four's for him and this time he kissed your back gently and stroked your ass and so made him stay with his cock hard again and he could penetrate you again and this time giving you light slaps in your ass and making you reach orgasm quickly and he did not spare efforts, with the other hand he masturbated you, rubbing his fingers across your clit, leaving your legs weak - Daryl I'll come again, please dont stop! - He continued with his hand on your clit while hefucks you with his hard cock inside your pussy, reaching orgasm again with you.  
You were holding each other on the couch for a while, saying nothing, it seemed that everything was a good dream, until he finally said something - (Name) I was in love with you since the first time I saw you here in Alexandria, every time you appeared was like you know, embarrassed, wanted to go and talk to you but never had the courage, yet well, you came and show me that i was welcome to come and stay with you... - He was declaring to you after a wild sex, and you recompensed with a kiss and said you was also in love for him from the first time. He smiled at you, got you on his lap and took you to your room for round three but before he just said - You are mine and I am yours! Forever - And kiss you again, starting another wild sex round with you.


End file.
